


an eyeful for a mouthful

by seventhsense (latenightboysclub)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/seventhsense
Summary: an eye for an eye, tooth for tooth, almost mouth to mouth





	an eyeful for a mouthful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949483) by [varietyhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour). 



> i kinda wanted to do a doyoung character study which was self-indulgent then i got inspired by varietyhour's fic "Only Looking" of the same pairing and then i got carried away, so this one's for varietyhour and all credit goes to them!! it was super hot please go give it some love!!
> 
> i just love dotae damn

it's towards the end of dinner that taeyong notices the absence. typically the members will trickle in and out for a bite to eat when he cooks, none of them staying too long. he'll keep a headcount and portion accordingly: yuta trailing sicheng trailing jaehyun, the former eating from the bowls set aside for the maknaes; johnny patting the leader on the back and thanking him for always going out of his way to make them a good meal; mark and donghyuck bickering about who gets the bigger dish until taeyong serves them seconds (taeil's dinner is usually wrapped up since he's a habitual night snacker).

doyoung's normally one of the first to eat since he absolutely loves taeyong's cooking. "it's almost as if you and my mother are the same person," he sang dreamily the first time taeyong cooked for them as rookies. since then, doyoung refused to eat anything cooked by anyone else and only wanted his beloved master chef to prepare meals for him. he compliments taeyong's meals every time until he goes pink and giggly, and taeyong doesn't mind. he likes the praise, especially from doyoung. it must be because of his ability to develop puppy crushes so quickly. something like that.

"he kicked me out of the room," mark shrugs when taeyong asks about doyoung not coming to dinner. donghyuck takes the opportunity to snatch a piece of bulgogi from mark's bowl. "locked the door and everything. i guess he had some important work to do, so i didn't ask."

donghyuck snorts. "important  _ work. _ " mark chokes.

sometimes, doyoung will come in last for dinner and prod and poke at taeyong until he caves and pulls out his stash of frozen bungeoppang to toss in the oven for dessert. they'll sit on the kitchen floor under the oven light and share their red bean pastries and enjoy each other's company in the dead of night.

"i'll check on him later," taeyong decides aloud, serving another round of meat to mark and teasing donghyuck when he whines about wanting thirds.

once the kitchen is cleaned to his satisfaction and then some, taeyong sets aside portions for taeil, himself and doyoung and goes to check on the latter. he approaches doyoung and mark's shared room and raises a hand to knock, but notices the door is cracked open wide. he remembers mark saying that doyoung locked the door earlier. strange. against his better judgement, taeyong decides to peek into the room, and what a mistake he makes.

doyoung is sitting back on an elbow on his bed facing the door, and taeyong flushes all over when he sees that doyoung is completely exposed from head to toe, shamelessly masturbating and oh, beautiful can't begin to describe him.

his back is arched like a cat's, spine curving elegantly up towards the ceiling as far as he can stretch. his skin is covered in a sheen of perspiration which clumps his choppy bangs to his forehead. one leg is propped up and bent on the bed, the other long and stretched out. his toes flex involuntarily, his brows jerking up a few times as he loses himself in the sensation of his pumping hand.

taeyong swallows when doyoung's head rolls around, exposing the column of his neck, long and unmarked. his adam's apple and collarbones are defined and sharp like the rest of his body. his cheeks are splotchy with pink that flatters his ivory skin and his mouth is a little swollen from what taeyong assumes to be him biting his lips. taeyong doesn't glance any lower than doyoung's waist. 

it's not like he hasn't seen doyoung's body before. he's run into him in the bathroom, seen him change clothes, nothing major. but in its most sensual state, and in such an exhibition, taeyong can't help but allow the heat flooding his gut. doyoung is handsome, yes, voice like honey, definitely. speaking of such, that voice calls out to him. "hey, voyeur. taeyong." the way he says taeyong's name is enough to make him melt into a puddle at the door. "come here."

he's dropped all the honorifics and taeyong can't help but find the command in doyoung's voice arousing. he obeys, pushing open the door and stepping into the room, kicking it shut behind him and switching the lock into place. the room is small, so he doesn't have to go far to get to doyoung's bedside. it's here that he takes in all of doyoung at once. his cock is erect and curved towards his stomach, the head flushed as pink as his mouth and slick with precome. "what do you think you're doing, huh?" taeyong asks, voice coming out as a dry whisper. it's a lot to take in at once. "anyone could've walked in."

he lies back on the pillow, head tilted and eyes half-lidded. a smirk pulls at the corners of his mouth. he's inviting taeyong in, tempting him. he's saying,  _ i know you've been watching me this whole time, and if you want it you can have it. _ doyoung arches prettily and taeyong's gaze sweeps over his rosy nipples. "waiting for you."

"waiting for me to do what? fuck you?" taeyong breathes. he could turn around and leave and forget about what he's about to get himself into, but doyoung lying on his bed waiting to be fucked is an opportunity taeyong doesn't want to pass up. he places his hands on either side of doyoung's head and leans down so they're millimeters apart. doyoung smells like sex and musk and taeyong wants to press his face into doyoung's neck and  _ bite. _

"maybe not this time, but you can watch me," doyoung replies. his tongue remains sharp, even now. he resumes his ministrations, wraps a hand around his cock and continues his full stroking. taeyong is frozen in place over doyoung, watching his face contort in pleasure as he fucks into his fist.

it's hypnotic, doyoung's body working like a well-oiled machine. the muscles of his arms flex as he pumps with practice. his eyes are focused on taeyong, opening and closing lethargically as he loses himself. taeyong wants so desperately to touch him, run his hands all over his slender figure and memorize the feeling of his palms on doyoung's waist. there's a lot that he wants that he may not get.

doyoung bites his lip, eyes half-closed, eyebrows knit together, he is so close, taeyong can feel it and he hasn't laid a finger on him. "say my name, say it," doyoung whimpers, begs. "i'm so close."

taeyong thinks about how fucked up it is to do this but complies, dragging out doyoung's name low and slow until he climaxes, back arched off the bed in a high curve. he hears his own name play on doyoung's lips and he knows he's painfully hard himself and would kill to get doyoung on his knees, but his mind is suddenly in a jumble once he comes down and he needs out.

the blood rushes back through his arms once he pushes himself off doyoung's bed. taeyong takes in the sight of him wrecked in front of him, cum striping his abdomen and face totally pink. doyoung's panting and keeps his eyes glued on taeyong, gaze unreadable. they watch each other carefully, both trying to figure out each other's next move.

doyoung finally catches his breath and sits up, his hand still covered in cum. he looks fucked out and it punches taeyong right in the gut. "i don't think i need to make myself too clear here. you understand."

taeyong nods and turns on his heel to go as quickly as he can. it feels a bit like a rejection, but he doesn't mind. the sooner they get back to normality, the better. but he knows he'll be back to jacking off in the shower to the thought of doyoung, unable to get the sound of his voice moaning out of his ears, the sight of him coming with his own name in his mouth.

just as he's about to step over the threshold into the hallway, that honey voice comes behind him and wow, since when was taeyong so whipped for doyoung? "though, i do want you to come back." he looks over his shoulder and doyoung looks sincere this time, a little flustered maybe. the orgasm blush is overlaid by the embarrassed blush which taeyong can recognize by the pink ears.

it sounds like an open invitation. doyoung's no longer in his headspace and he seems to be weighing the options in his own mind. if taeyong could get into doyoung's mind, he totally would just to see what makes him tick. if he makes doyoung tick. it's late.

doyoung stands and walks up to taeyong, eyes focused. he's still nude, hand now cleaned, hair matted with sweat. he's taeyong's wet dream come to life and he's everything, everything he's desired for so long. "will you?" 

he closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment tell me what you think happened when the door was closed and who closed it :3c
> 
> i'm on twitter: @tytrackian
> 
> NOTE: could you all read this thread too please https://twitter.com/tytrackian/status/904843664043728898


End file.
